Antibiotics which specifically inhibit synthesis of lipid-linked saccharides, intermediates of protein glycosylation, were studied. It was found that the antibiotic streptovirudin specifically inhibits glycosylation of viral glycoproteins, thereby blocking multiplicaton of vesicular stomatic virus. These results suggest that the carbohydrate moieties of viral glycoproteins are necessary for virion formation.